At the time of presentation, non-Hodgkin's lymphomas are frequently disseminated. There exists, however, a number of patients with localized disease following completion of all clinical and pathologic staging procedures. It is in his group of patients that radiotherapy is most useful. However, the question of whether adjuvant chemotherapy following radiation therapy is of any benefit is as yet unanswered. Patients who are found to be pathologically Stage I and II non-Hodgkin's lymphomas following a variety of staging procedures including staging laparotomy, are randomized to receive either extended field irradiation alone, or extended field irradiation followed by six courses of chemotherapy using Cytoxan, vincristine and prednisone. Fifteen patients whose staging laparotomies were entirely negative have been randomized to one or the other of the treatment arms. Too few patients have been accrued at this time to determine the value of adjuvant chemotherapy in this setting.